Talk:Sejuani/@comment-5312207-20120923200355
about sejuani sustain - i tried dota build several time in pub/normal match (i dont have what it take to ranked - but asian server , they treat normal like ranked damn serious .The dota build i mean is spam regen runes and masteries include item ) sad to say ,(the build i suggest) it suck - when u clear really fast(with leash) and you take damage (wolf and blue when u not having heavy leash), with sejuani q and w combo it make your travel distance within camp is too short for regeneration efficiently (5-6 seconds - that regeneration wont do much ) as u get into next camp u take more damage , and that regeneration help but not do much. so , im gonna suggest you guys go flat attack speed red(4 or 3) and quints(1 or 2) , standard blue and yellow. for the rest quints and red (you may put ad for red and ms for quints) . get wriggle - help ward for ur teammate and lifesteal will help you sustain (better combo with Philo stone) - dont go ad sejuani ! its bad(for teamfight especially ) - while ap sejuani is really good combo with burst type and mr shredder , go for utility tank (bruiser is not suit her coz she has no sustain even with spell vamp from apc - ) which i think the best for her , ur objective is to burn flash or get kill each time u gank a lane - in process > is to provide as much slow as u can > try to use permafrost right after enemy flash away(it help closing the gap alot ! ) . so to complete ur role as utility tanker get : omen , fm/phage , shurelily , fh/fon . and i think her Q and W really need a touch/love : for q - all i can think(will work) is make it to not stop whenever hit enemy champion and apply the soft knockback to them(like it do to minions) and make the speed increase as sejuani ms increase , the main damage (W) take to long to deal max damage. but i think riot will come with better idea - keep voice out abt this , riot will listen eventually ( coz they r great! they always listening) ! - ah thanks guys for reply. Yes sir Anon - maxing sejuani`s W is wrong! and worst - get E but ! take note , 3rd level W do 210 damage on frosted/permafrosted unit which level the damage on E at forth level. but you anon win! - here how not to get fooled with that promising max damage - so when you Q>W combo - actually we dont get the 210(promised) to unit affected with frost(which we triggerd with Q ) to other beside one we hit with AA . but - only 3 point in W really safe build for sejuani , it allowed his main utility available anytime (E) , that is why i level Q one time (jungle speed) , 3 times on W and max it last (safe jungle build) and E max right away after W on 3rd level ( ur superb utility) .When sejuani hit level 5 , her Q>W combo can kill mini wraith (so you just need to hit big wraith and let W clear the others) and on red , the mini lizard will easily cleared with ur W(with Q>W combo) so you need to put the rest on wriggley proc or AA . So at 3rd level of W is enough for jungling - not main for damage dealing in teamfight even it do most damage among sejuani abilities. so just get it 3 point and max ur utility after that. Im garenteed it will work! Good Luck have fun. And anon first Anon , i think if sejuani R main champion hit stun was 3 and the other get 2 - its logic. example - i keep aim for safe range(max) what i get is one seconds , so literally i combo out with leona for (which mean i still need another follow up cc ) . so if aoe stun is 2 - it make it alot more useful (yeah , why not if galio can secure damage and utility at 2 seconds - while sejuani is not 100% get the main champion to hit which make me aim max range ult. and amumu can do much damage and secure ability to close the gap after or before 2 seconds snare. sejuani need to stun then close the gap - if aim really close there will be 60% chance to fail which risky) . if it is too much her R should be castable during Q dash? W toggle-able? dude that overpowered - her current W is really powerful! i tried support as duo bot( around 15 games) , her W do to much damage early games but problem is it take to loong for max damage (which make it fail mid to late game) . and he need a passive that grant tankability(at least) - guys , try look forward for combo wombo with sejuani - she have alot nice combo but not fit to most comp and weak later stage of the game due to counter pick and counter jungle is her main prob , and her "scaling on" is abit weak (she rely on AP much - while she need more hp and armor) and dealing magic damage are easily shut her off (thats why i said - mr shred comp is the only way she can shine in such composition) . Im not hoping huge rework , but some love on her jungling and as a team champion(better abit than what she currently do).